A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an aid, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an aid for threading at least one fishing line through at least one fish hook, respectively.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fish hook holders have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an aid for threading at least one fishing line through at least one fish hook, respectively.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,903 to Townsend.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,903 issued to Townsend on Apr. 22, 1930 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a fish hook holder including a rectangular rigid block of relatively soft material, and a plurality of cut away portions disposed around the sides of the block. The cut away portions are adapted to receive therein the shanks of a plurality of fish hooks with the points embedded in the block.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,517 to Groulx.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,517 issued to Groulx on Mar. 13, 1945 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a holder for a plurality of fish hooks. The holder includes two flat sheets of hard flexible material in face engagement with each other throughout their area. Securing members attach the sheets together at transverse and longitudinally spaced points and forming apparatus whereby spaced, substantially parallel hook receiving pockets, open at both ends, are formed when hooks are forced between the sheets between the securing points. The flexible sheets flex outwardly from each other transversely of the sheets between the securing points to conform to the thickness of the hooks and to grip the main body of the hook when the hooks are forced into the pockets.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,188 to Schindler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,188 issued to Schindler on Feb. 14, 1950 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.2 teaches a fish hook holder including a thin-walled rectangular back having at each end a folded over portion providing an offset flange at each end of the block. The back has spaced-apart apertures therein between the flanges. A wire having U-shaped eyes therein is secured to the back with the eyes extending through respective apertures in the back. A pair of resilient material is disposed on the back with its ends secured between the back and the offset flanges.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,425 to Valentine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,425 issued to Valentine on Mar. 21, 1950 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a fish hook holder including a pair of members connected with each other for relative movement therebetween and having adjacent cooperating surface portions. The portion of one of the members is formed with a series of spaced recesses each providing between the portions an aperture opening continuously to the outside of the holder and of sufficient size to receive and hold the bent portion of a fish hook intermediate its shank and barbed point with its shank extending outside the holder but too small in size to pass the barbed point of the hook. The portion of the other members is formed with a recess adapted by relative movement between the members to be registered with one of the series of recesses of the first mentioned member to afford therewith an enlarged opening of sufficient size to permit the insertion and removal of the barbed point of the hook.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,309 to Randall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,309 issued to Randall on Apr. 28, 1953 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.2 teaches a fish hook and leader holder including a housing having an arcuate surface portion, a corresponding arcuate slide member slidably mounted on the arcuate surface portion. A plurality of hook elements are carried by the slide member and are adapted to be engaged by loop ends of leaders. The housing has openings for receiving the hook portions of fish hooks carried by the leaders. An apparatus slides the slide member to tension the leaders.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,208 to Nelson.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,208 issued to Nelson on Nov. 22, 19955 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a container for snelled fish hooks, which has a rigid bottom, end and side walls, and a cover member normally closing the container. A pair of parallel, aligned cross bars are within the container dividing the same into three substantially equally sized compartments. The cross bars are of less height than the side walls and extend between the side walls, and having cylindrical bores extending therethrough in a direction transverse to the longitudinal extent of the bars adapted to receive the snells of fish hooks and loops disposed in the opposite ends of the container. The cross bars are formed with slits through the top edge thereof connecting with the bores. The slits are disposed in angular relation to the transverse plane of the bars whereby each snell must be angularly bent between its hook and loop to enter the slits and hence the bores. Flexible transparent covers are for the two end compartments. Hinges are at opposite ends of the compartment. Each hinge mounts a cover for swinging movement longitudinally of the container. The free end of each cover extends beyond the inner edge of its adjacent cross bar. An upright member is adjacent each cross bar on its inner side at an end thereof. A notch is in the outer side of each upright member and is adapted to be engaged by the free edge of its adjacent cover, whereby pressure exerted longitudinally on the inner edge of a cover will flex the same to release the edge from engagement with its associated notch, to free the cover for swinging movement about its hinge to open its associated compartment. Each cover, when in closed position, closely overlies the slits in its associated cross bar to close the same against egress of snells contained therein.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,882 to Marusak.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,882 issued to Marusak on Sep. 4, 1984 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a fish hook holder including a base member having a first planar surface with a series of flat recesses therein which open to a first edge of the base. A cover is bonded to the base to form hook retaining compartments in the recesses. The hooks fit snugly between the floors of the respective recesses and the cover and are retained by resilient nubs extending above the floors. A protected line severing blade may be provided in one end of the holder, which is shaped like a fish for convenience in packaging and use.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,030 to Markle, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,030 issued to Markle, Jr. on Mar. 26, 1996 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 57.1 teaches a device for conveniently holding or storing snelled hooks, which does not utilize mechanical means of any kind. The device includes an elongated, substantially tubular shaped member, the interior of which is subdivided into a plurality of individual hollow compartments, each of which are of a size to accommodate a leader of a snelled hook and, in the preferred embodiment, the point of at least one snelled hook. In practice, the user of the device will insert a fish hook's leader into an inner tubular compartment and the points of the hook into the ends of nearby tubular compartment. The ends of the holder can be covered to thereby store a snelled hook therein.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,202 to Kohler.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,202 issued to Kohler on Jan. 30, 2007 in U.S. class 43 and subclass 25.2 teaches a hook holder for a hook, especially a fish hook, having a shank and one or more curved end (portions) extending from the shank. The hook holder includes a container part provided with a cavity for accommodating the curved end portions of the hook, and a container opening through which the curved end portions of the hook are insertable into the cavity. The hook holder further includes retaining apparatus to prevent the hook's curved end portions from unintentionally leaving the container part. The retaining apparatus includes a cover part provided with a cover opening and mounted on the container part so as to be movable between a first position, in which the container opening is accessible through the cover opening to allow insertion of the curved end portions of the hook, and a second position, in which the container opening is closed by the cover part to allow the hook shank to project out of the hook holder through the container opening and the cover opening, and the curved end portions are prevented from leaving of the container part. The hook holder set has a storage unit and a plurality of hook holders.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fish hook holders have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, an aid for threading at least one fishing line through at least one fish hook, respectively.